omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Orang (Surreal Memes)
Character Synopsis Read Note Before Reading Orang 'is the main rival of Meme Man, alongside being the most notable antagonist of the Surreal Memes series. He is a COLoure, that is theorized to have been created in the meme C O L o u r e s, when Meme Man released a color spectrum, which transformed into him. However, this could merely have been one of Orang's many tricks on Meme Man and not his creation. As Meme Man had seemed to already know Orang in C O L o u r e s Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Surreal Memes '''Name: '''Orang Min, Orange Man, Citrus Sinensis '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''COLoure, Froont '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Social Influecing (Orang is known as a natural talker, being able to convince entire dimensions of his lies and have them serve him), Reality Warping (Can alter dimensions in a similar manner to Meme Man), Void Manipulation (Can destroy man entities of The V O I D, whom of which are purely nothingness), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal and nonexistent beings), Creation (Can create aspects of himself to aid him in battle), Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of The Octahedron of Transcendence), due to having a heavy link to The Octahedron of Transcendence , he has access to Matter Manipulation (Users of the source can manipulate shape and form), Duplication (Can infinitely duplicate himself) and Enhanced Senses (Able to sense the truth in a statement, with absolute truth), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly; No matter what seems to happen, Orang will return, which has shown to include multiverse destruction), Text Manipulation (Changed the text on the stop sign, making a 6 into a 9 and an 8 into infinity), Transformation (Can become a Vegetal) and Time Paradox Immunity 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Consistently rivals Meme Man, being capable of consistently fighting against him. The mere clashing of Meme Man and Orang alone was enough to disrupt the flow of thousands of universes. Capable of causaing doomsdays across the entire multiverse and was threatening it entirely. Became one with The Octahedron of Transcendence, of which allows the strongest users to destroy the entire multiverse) 'Speed: Infinite '(Can travel across the universe as infinite speeds. Capable of keeping up with Meme Man, who's natural origin is from T H E V O I D, a realm without space or time and outside of the multiverse's time flow) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can physically harm the likes of Meme Man. His power was enough to disrupt the flow of thousands of universes. Can cause multiversal scale doomsday across the multiverse, being a threat to it) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Survived the multiverse being destroyed or collapsed on numerous occainsions. Survived blows from Meme Man and has also been able to harm him at times) 'Stamina: '''Seemingly '''Infinite Range: Multiversal '(Can traverse to any universe within the multiverse, even ones that can't be accessed or escaped from by normal means such as Yamnation) 'Intelligence: High '''(Orang has a reputation for being manipulative, intelligent and able to fool others. Can trick many people across the multiverse with his schemes, including ancients, wise creatures who inhabited the multiverse for ages) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Car: '''Orang aquires the ability take the form of a car in Infinite Speeds. This car is able to go to at least 9 speeds. *'Vegetal: Orang has also shown to be able to transform into a vegetal as shown in Never Trust Vegetal. **ROTATE*: He seen to be able to rotate numbers, as seen in Infinite Speeds where he rotates his 6 speeds to go 9 speeds '''Note: Many people will be quick to point out that this profile is based on a Meme and that it's against the OC/Meme policy. However, this doesn't fall under that as this is based on Meme Man from a specific series called Surral Memes that has a explicit lore and the qualities of being an actual series. As such, this counts as a geniune profile and not an OC/Meme *In addition, it's established that Surral Memes has no particular canon, with each addition being merely different timelines Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Surreal Memes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Social Influencing Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Text Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2